


The Nest

by 91aquarii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CUTE!!, Fluffy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, They're both soft, hunk is soft, i love them, keith is Angsty but a dork, keith's dad is an alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91aquarii/pseuds/91aquarii
Summary: Keith could not believe that only one person came. And Hunk, out of all of them. Not that he didn’t like Hunk, it was just that… he didn’t expect the sweetest and most innocent person that he knew to genuinely want to be his friend. He was probably just putting up with him out of pity, Keith thought to himself. He angrily shoved the thought to the back of his head and his hands in the pockets of his father’s old jacket.Hunk noticed, of course, and he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”The touch sent tingles throughout his body. Normally, Keith would’ve brushed the question off. But he couldn’t. Not with Hunk. “It’s because of my past, isn’t it?”





	The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> (this is super unedited i'm sorry)
> 
> For my Secret Santa Cherri on the Voltron Amino.

**Hunk Garrett**

  
Hunk leaned against the living room doorway, frowning at his mother. He’d never been a rebellious child, and he could see where she was coming from. But Hunk didn’t want to stand up his friend.

“It’s not a gang, Mom,” he insisted. “We’re just a group of friends, and we want to go hiking.”  
His mom sighed, gently placing her knitting needles on the coffee table. “You know I don’t like letting you play with that boy. His father is an alcoholic.”

Hunk let out a breath. Play. How old did she think he was? “Keith isn’t like his father. He’s kind and gentle. And he’s too young to drink anyway.”  
Mrs. Garrett gazed at him, worry lining her eyes. “That doesn’t most stop kids though, does it?”

The Samoan boy knew that she was right, of course. But he also knew that Keith Kogane was a good person. And that his mother should listen to him. “He’s not his father. He doesn’t drink, doesn’t smoke. He had a difficult childhood and needs a friend. I’m going.”

“Hunk, no.”

“You can’t just control who I’m friends with, mom,” Hunk could feel himself growing desperate. “Don’t you trust my judgement?”

“Of course I trust you, baby.” She got up from the couch and gathered her purple yarn. “But you have to understand that as your mother, I’m responsible for your well-being. I can’t allow you to go hiking with someone who could pose a threat to your safety.”

She brushed past a glowering Hunk as she made her way to the stairs. “He’s not a threat to my safety; he’s my friend.”

Mrs. Garrett paused at the base of the steps and turned back to face her son. “Is he, though?” She walked off.

Hunk stood still, glaring at the now-empty stairs. He wasn’t going to abandon Keith like that, but did he want to disobey his mom? Conflicted, Hunk looked back and forth between the front door and second floor. Aw, screw it. He was going to go anyway.

It was a chilly late-September day, and Hunk knew that, but he grabbed his favourite vest anyway and after hurriedly throwing on his shoes, he opened the door, making sure to grab his bag of snacks before leaving. Hunk smiled despite the coolness. The soft wind ruffling his brown hair and the sunshine hitting his back comforted him. For as long as Hunk could remember, he’d loved being outside.

Hunk and Keith’s meeting spot was in a corner shopping center only a few blocks down from Hunk’s house and a couple miles from the crappy suburban apartment that Keith shared with his lousy dad. Not that Daddy Kogane was abusive, no. Just outright awful at taking care of his sixteen-year-old son. Hunk sighed. His parents may annoy him sometimes, but at least they cared. Keith’s father… he didn’t even realize that his kid spent most of his days out, doing whatever.

Hunk turned a corner, humming under his breath. Keith was a good guy, right? Sure, he’d shoplifted from a candy store that one time, but the kid had been hungry. And… he wasn’t like his dad. He was kind, and sweet. Not the best at controlling his anger, though. That’s what I’m for, Hunk thought to himself, a smile forming on his lips as he thought of the messy-haired boy and his abnormally purple eyes.

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

 

Coming across the shopping district, Hunk was immediately drawn to a spot of red a little while away — Keith’s jacket. He burst into a run, excited to see his best friend again. It was only when he came to a stop in front of Keith, panting, that he noticed the distinct lack of any other of their friends there and the disappointment radiating from Keith.

Hunk gazed into Keith’s eyes and frowned. “Where are the others?” he asked, trying to slow down his breath.

“They weren’t allowed to come, I guess,” Keith muttered, glancing away. He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets. “Were you?”

Hunk bit his lip. No, he hadn’t been allowed to come. But he couldn’t tell Keith that. “Yeah, I was. My mom’s great.”  


Hearing that, Keith looked back at Hunk, his whole face lighting up. “Really? She doesn’t think I’m just some criminal?”

Oh, man. “’Course she doesn’t! In fact…” Hunk trailed off, an idea coming to mind. “She told me to invite you over for dinner tonight.”

A smile grew on Keith's face and Hunk's stomach fluttered at the sight. Oof. What did he get himself into? He held back a grimace at the thought of his mother's face when he came home with the boy that he was explicitly told to stay away from.

"I'll uh, be right back. Gotta pee."

Keith nodded, still smiling. "Hurry up though."

Hunk stepped into the closest store — a Subway — and pulled out his cracked iPhone. He hurriedly pulled up his contacts and called his mother. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hunk! Where are you?"

He winced as his mom’s voice screeched into his ear. "I'm sorry. But Keith is a good person, okay?" he continued before his mother could say anything else, hoping that she would listen. "And I invited him over for dinner."

"You did what?"

"Listen, mom! Nobody else came. Probably for the same reason that I wasn't allowed to. He was so upset, and you should've seen the way his face brightened when I told him that you said he could come. I'm going on the hike and after that, we're both coming home for dinner." Hunk hung up. He was shaking now, leaning against the wall, terrified of what would happen tonight.

But Keith poked his head in through the door, and everything was suddenly okay. "You done?"

"Yeah. I'm coming." He took a deep breath, awkwardly cashier behind the register who awkwardly smiled back at him, having overheard his half of the phone call, and exited the store. He fell into step with Keith, and the duo left the centre, dodging a couple cars on their way out.  
  
**Keith Kogane**

  
Keith could not believe that only one person came. And Hunk, out of all of them. Not that he didn’t like Hunk, it was just that… he didn’t expect the sweetest and most innocent person that he knew to genuinely want to be his friend. He was probably just putting up with him out of pity, Keith thought to himself. He angrily shoved the thought to the back of his head and his hands in the pockets of his father’s old jacket.

Hunk noticed, of course, and he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

The touch sent tingles throughout his body. Normally, Keith would’ve brushed the question off. But he couldn’t. Not with Hunk. “It’s because of my past, isn’t it?”

Hunk grimaced, immediately recognizing what Keith was talking about. “Maybe,” he said. “It’s also…” he didn’t continue. But Keith knew.

“My dad,” Keith said quietly. Hunk nodded.

 

Of course. The boys walked in silence for a bit before Hunk broke it with the personal question that Keith was expecting. “So what happened to your mom?”

Keith shrugged, used to acting indifferent whenever the topic of his mother was brought up. “She left when I was a baby,” was all he said. He could tell that Hunk wanted to ask more, but thankfully he didn’t press Keith.

Looking down to avoid Hunk’s curious eyes, Keith kicked a stay pebble into the road. And it was then, watching a car pass by, when he realized something. “So are we going to walk the five-ish miles to the trail or should we call an Uber?” he asked, glancing at Hunk, who smiled awkwardly.

“Yeah, probably,” he said.

A fairly short ride later, Keith and Hunk stepped out of the car and were greeted with the beautiful sight of the Voltron Lions Park. Keith didn’t know where the name came from, but he didn’t care. His dad would take him here when he was younger. They used to climb the very big hill that Keith considered a mountain and sit up there and talk. Talk about anything. School, work, books. But never about the one thing Keith wanted, needed, to talk about. Anything would’ve made him happy. Just to know where she went, or what her name was, or how she and dad met. Or why she left. As far as Keith knew, his mom could have been an alien. He shook his head to clear the memories away and gently grabbed Hunk’s hand. “Come on,” he said, smiling.  
  
**Hunk**  
  
Keith leaned against the fence, gazing down at the park and streets beyond that. “My dad never talks about her,” he said out of nowhere.

Hunk immediately knew he was talking about his mom. He slowly walked over to join Keith, looking sideways at him. “Never?”

Keith bent his head down, his lengthy black hair shielding his face away. “I grew up thinking that I’d never even had a mother. And I was fine with that — my dad was all I needed. Until one day he just… decided that I could take care of myself, I guess.”

“How old were you?” Hunk murmured.

“Nine.”

Hunk let out a huff. “I’m sorry. You didn’t — don’t — deserve that.”

 

Keith shrugged, lifting his head back up. “Don’t be. I’m okay.”

Hunk believed with his entire heart that Keith was a good person. And he hoped that his mom would feel the same way when he came home dragging Keith behind him tonight. “Do you want to eat?” he said, sensing that Keith wanted to change the subject, and wondering why he started talking about it in the first place. “I brought snacks.”

“Yeah, sure,” Keith said with a smile.

  
**Keith**  
  
He couldn’t help it. Hunk just made him smile like a complete dumbass. As he laid the blanket down on the ground and Hunk pulled out various different foods from his bag, Keith felt relaxed. He’d told Hunk more personal shit than he’d told anyone else. Ever. And what Hunk knew was barely anything at all. But he trusted Hunk. A lot.

And sitting up there with Hunk, talking about the latest movies (who would’ve guessed that Hunk was a Marvel stan?) and hottest singers, he almost felt like his life wasn’t that shitty. Keith silently thanked the gods that none of his other friends came.  
  
**Hunk**

  
The rest of the day was spent climbing trees, tossing around a rock (because neither of them thought to bring a ball) and walking around aimlessly. There was a dog too, which Hunk had to drag Keith away from. Nice to know that he’s a dog person.

And then it was time to go back home. To Hunk’s home, to be precise. He was beginning to regret inviting Keith over. What if Hunk’s parents didn’t like him? What if his parents just straight up kicked Keith out of their house? What if thoughts rang through his head as the Uber pulled up outside the park. Too late now.

 

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

 

Hunk was holding his breath when he opened the door to his house, and only released it to shout, “Mom, Dad, We’re home.”

 

We.

 

His parents both came out of the kitchen together. Hunk couldn’t tell whether they were disappointed or surprised to see Keith. Maybe both. They probably didn’t think that Hunk was going to actually bring Keith with him.

 

“Hi, I’m Keith,” the boy said before Hunk could open his mouth. He walked right over to where Hunk’s parents were standing and held his hand out. His parents gingerly shook it, introducing themselves. “Welcome to our house,” his dad said.

 

Keith beamed and looked back at Hunk. “Thank you. I appreciate that you took the effort to invite me over. Not many people want to.”

 

Hunk’s mother raised an eyebrow at her son. “Of course. I’ll just set the table and we can eat.”

 

But Keith said, “I’d like to help, if you’ll allow me.” He took off his gloves and jacket.

 

Mrs. Garrett looked startled. “Sure,” she said with a slight smile. “Follow me.”

 

Keith did so, and Hunk’s dad mouthed, “we’ll talk about this later.” to him before heading into the dining room. Oh boy.

 

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

 

The dinner went by smoothly. Keith was uncomfortably polite and well-behaved. Not at all the boy he was when they first met. He could tell that his parents, who had been discreetly studying Keith the entire time, were beginning to like Keith. The thought made him happy, and he looked at Keith in delight. Maybe Keith would finally get the family he needs.

 

Afterwards, while Keith was helping Hunk’s dad wash the dishes, his mom pulled him aside.

  
“I know what you’re going to say, and I’m sorry,” Hunk started. But didn’t get to finish.

 

“No, Hunk. You were right. I’m sorry.”

 

Hunk was caught off guard. “Pardon?”

His mom laughed. “Keith is a good person,” she admitted. “I’m glad you brought him over. He’s lucky to have you.”

 

Hunk blushed. “Thanks, mom,” he said. And then he hugged her. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby.”

 

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

 

Hunk joined Keith on his front porch before he left. Beneath the glow of the Christmas lights that Hunk’s family keeps up all year, Keith looked ethereal. Hunk felt compelled to lean down and kiss him. He brushed the thought aside, turning red.

 

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked. genuine concern in his voice.

 

Hunk chuckled. “Nothing,” he lied. “Are you walking home?”

 

“Why? Are you worried?” Keith teased.

 

“Yes, I am,” Hunk said, in the most serious voice he could muster.

 

Keith stepped closer to him. “Well, don’t be. I can take care of myself.”

 

Hunk compulsively reached out to brush his hand. “I know.”

 

And they stood there, hands touching, eyes locked, neither daring to move for what seemed like hours. Until, finally, Keith cleared his throat. “I should go.”  
  
“Yeah,” Hunk replied mournfully. “Good night, Keith.”  
  
“Night, Hunk.”

 

Hunk watched him leave, leaning against a post. He knew that he’d just made a lifetime friend. And maybe something more, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was completely based on the short story of the same name: The Nest by Robert Zacks. I can't get the PDF to work, but you should find it by Googling the title and author. (Sorry that it's a school book (?) copy, it was the only digital one that I could find!)
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed — please leave a comment :')


End file.
